SWAC Season Three MY WAY
by Once Upon A Spazz
Summary: Sonny and Chad broke up. And then what? This is the story of 'what if' as in, what if Demi stayed for season 3? Here's how I imagine things going. Enjoy! Read AND Review! This story has been put on cancellation and has been adopted by blookat under the title SWAC Season Three Spazzle's Way.
1. Sonny with a Chance of Moving On?

A/N Hi! Here is the first episode of MY version of season 3 of SWAC! The season will be set in the same timeline as the real SWAC. It's all set after the break up but it doesn't follow the same plot as the season 3 that is being filmed right now. Sonny will be present in EVERY episode of my version. Oh and the episodes will be in general POV.

Disclaimer: Me? Own SWAC? I wish…

Dedication: This is dedicated to SWACChannyFan for her birthday! She is an awesome friend and she deserves something for her birthday! I hope you all enjoy the first episode! Please if you will, wish her a happy birthday in your reviews! Happy birthday Emma!

Sonny with a Chance of Moving On?

"Hey guys!" Sonny said as she walked into the prop house as Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico sat on the couch. "Do you guys want to come with me to the Patio tonight? They're having a speed dating night! I thought it'd be fun!" Zora looked up from her spot and laughed.

"Fun? It seems to me like you're trying to distract yourself with dating to forget about Chad!" Zora said smugly with a smirk placed on her face.

"What? Of course not! I just really want to get out there. Have some fun. You know, be a teenager?" Sonny said as her voice raised several octaves. Tawni looked at her with an unreadable expression then broke out into a huge smile.

"I'm so proud of you! You're using other boys to get over Pooper!" Tawni glowed with sincere pride.

Sonny rolled her eyes then turned to look at Nico and Grady who were playing a video game with their eyes glued to the screen. "Do you guys want to go? Hey Grady! Mel will be there!" At that, Grady's eyes snapped from the TV to Sonny and he started blushing bright pink.

"Wh-why would it matter if Mel were there?" Grady asked nervously. Anyone with eyes could tell that Grady was totally crushing on Mel, the waitress at the Patio.

Sonny rolled her eyes once more and spoke. "It matters because _she _told me that she's going to be hosting speed dating night _and_ participating in it after an hour into it." Sonny said matter of factly. "It's your chance to get a date with Mel! A short date, but still a date." Sonny told him.

"Really?" Grady said as his excitement rose. Sonny nodded and Grady looked from the game and back to Sonny. "I'm in!"

*Theme Song*

"You know we can't be more than friends Chloe. No matter how much we both want to be more than we are. We can't. Not now. Not here." Chad said as he and Chastity acted through a scene for an episode of Mackenzie Falls.

"And… CUT!" the director said. Chad sighed and left to his dressing room. He plopped down onto his couch and his phone beeped with an email.

Chad opened his email to find an ad from the Patio. The email read _"Are you looking for a chance at finding true love? Why not come down to the Patio for speed dating tonight? You'll have the chance to chat with tons of potential dates for two minutes at a time!"_

"Speed dating? Hmm…" Chad said to himself. He didn't really think it would help, but decided to go anyways. He might as well try to find the CDC who dated a girl for two days before moving onto the next one.

Back at the prop house, Nico and Grady were practicing what to do to help Grady impress Mel.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about! Mel already likes you!" Nico said, trying to boost Grady's confidence.

"But what if she changes her mind?" Grady said hopelessly. "I mean, what if she decided that she doesn't like guys who play with action figures and play video games? What if she doesn't like me _that way_?" Again, Grady started to lose his courage to do something that he wants. Grady always seemed to lose what little courage he had to do something that was important to him.

"G, you know she likes you _that way_. If she didn't why would she always be staring at you from behind the counter?" Nico said.

Grady turned redder than a ripe strawberry. Deep down, Grady knew that Mel likes him but he was always just too shy to talk to girls he liked. That didn't stop Nico from trying to help his best friend though.

"G. You just need to believe in yourself and everything will go smoothly!" Nico told him. "In fact, why don't I give you my mini microphone to wear in your ear while you talk to Mel?" Nico suggested.

Grady pondered it for a second before asking, "Where did you get a mini microphone?"

"From the secret agent store of course!" Nico replied. "So what do you say?"

"Well… alright. I'll do it." Grady said a bit reluctantly. Nico pumped his fist in the air and let out a celebratory yelp.

In Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, the two teenage girls were deciding what to wear to speed dating night While Zora was snooping around the studio.

"What do you think of this one?" Sonny asked, holding up a purple and blue spaghetti strap dress with an ivory colored cardigan.

Tawni took one look at the outfit before replying, "Nah."

The two later decided on a floral pale pink, navy blue and pale yellow floral dress with a navy blue cardigan with pale tallow heels for Sonny and a bright purple dress with a green mini jacket, blue sparky jewelry and blue pumps for Tawni.

"You know Sonny, you don't look half bad in that outfit! You're finally gaining some real fashion sense! Wow! That's the second time I've been proud of you today! It's a new record!" Tawni said to Sonny as she twirled in front of a mirror while smiling happily.

"Aww! Thank you Tawni! You look great too!" Sonny complimented back, ignoring the bit about her _finally_ gaining fashion sense.

"When don't I?" Tawni replied still staring at herself in the mirror. Sonny giggled to herself and left the dressing room.

Outside the dressing room Zora was waiting. "So… this is your great scheme for getting over Chad, eh? I'm sure I'll get a good laugh out of this tonight when you get a big surprise." Zora said with a knowing voice. While snooping, she had come across something that will surely be an impact on Sonny's night.

Sonny eyed her suspiciously and walked away.

That night at the patio, Sonny and the randoms walked in. The café was set up with two person table all around and the men were on one side of the café while the women were on the other, all waiting for the bell to signal the start of the night. Sonny, Tawni and Zora went to the right of the café while Nico and Grady went to the left. Grady shyly waved at Mel who was manning the bell and she waved back with a smile.

After seeing that everyone had arrived, Mel rang the bell.

Sonny sat down at a table with a guy that had auburn hair and hazel eyes. "Hi! My name's Sonny! And you are…?" Sonny said to him as he flashed a smile.

"I'm Shawn. It's nice to meet you Sonny. Hey aren't you on So Random?" Shawn asked. Sonny merely nodded and for two minutes the two teens talked about themselves and their lives.

"That's hilarious! I can't believe you actually threw a pie at your old principal!" Shawn said as he chuckled deeply.

"Yeah… well it _was _carnival day at the school. And it's his fault for volunteering for the pie toss. Everyone knows that I have killer aim. In fact, one year I was playing air hockey with a friend and I scored 20 points before she could even get ready to defend herself. Nowadays, my friends know not to challenge me in something that involves aim." Sonny said. Then the bell rang and the two said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers.

At Tawni's table, Tawni flirted with a good looking guy with brown hair and eyes the color of smoke.

"You are so hot! You know that?" Tawni said as she gave him a flirtatious smile. The guy smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, that's good because that means you won't reject me when I ask you out on a real date. Let's get out of here and go see that new movie." The guy said.

"Sure thing, Zane. Let's get out of here." Tawni said as she grabbed his wrist and started for the exit. Bye Sonny! Got me a date!" Tawni said as she raced past Sonny's table. Sonny waved to her slightly confused then turned back to her speed date.

As Tawni opened the door, she saw someone she didn't expect to see there. Chad Dylan Cooper stood in the doorway. "Chad? What are you doing here?" Tawni asked as Zane stood behind her.

"I don't believe it's any of your business so if you'll excuse me." Chad said as he walked past Tawni and her date and toward a table with only a girl waiting for her next speed date.

"Hi. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said to the girl while flashing his signature smirk. Though inside he still felt empty. The girl immediately went wide eyed and stared at him with flirty eyes. Throughout their two minute date, the girl fluttered her eyelashes. Chad still felt nothing but smiled anyways.

The night went on for another half hour without Chad or Sonny noticing the other was there. Sonny enjoyed herself but also felt slightly empty just as Chad did.

Mel's shift ended early when someone took over the bell for her so she sat down at a table and waited for her first speed date.

"Hi Grady!" Mel said as Grady approached her table. Grady waved nervously and waited for Nico to say something for his microphone to hear before talking.

"Grady! She just said hi! Say hi back!" Nico screamed. Only Grady could hear the scream but it still felt very loud in his ear.

"H-hi Mel!" Grady said nervously as he took a seat at Mel's table. "How are you, Mel?" Grady asked as he fumbled with his hands.

Mel found it absolutely adorable how nervous he was. "I'm good. Meet any girls you like tonight, Grady?" Mel asked him hoping for a 'no'.

"Dude, I'm letting you handle this question on your own. I'll start directing you in a few minutes. There is a fine lady about to sit at my table!" Nico said in Grady's ear.

"Umm… well, there is one girl that I like but I almost never have the courage to talk to her without well… talking in a Scottish accent." Grady said as he dropped a hint at Mel.

"Well, why don't we talk? We've got two minutes." Mel said not quite reading into the hints. Grady nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds before hearing the sound of Nico's speaker coming back on.

"G, tell her you think she's prettier than a rose. Girls dig that kind of sappy sweet talk!" Nico said.

"Mel. You are umm… spittier than a nose." Grady said. He had misheard Nico's directions. Mel gave him a strange look.

"Try telling her, you smell so sweet!" Nico told Grady.

Again, Grady misheard him and said, "You smell like feet!" Realizing what he said, he covered his face in his hands and groaned out of the feeling of stupidity. Suddenly, a soft hand pulled his hands away from his face and he saw that the hand belonged to Mel.

"You know Grady, I've known the whole time about the ear piece. And anyways, you didn't need to have someone telling you what to say. I like you because you're you. You're weird and immature, and you love comics and action figures and that's what makes you so appealing! Why don't we go check out the comic book store on the corner? I hear they have the new Gouda guy comic!" Mel said.

Grady broke out in a smile and nodded as they stood up and walked out chattering about the comics. They weren't together, at least not yet, but they were getting there.

Over at Sonny's table, the bell rang and the next boy sat down. "Hi! I'm S- Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked after realizing that Chad was now sitting at her table with an equally confused expression as Sonny.

"I came here for speed dating night… and I'm guessing by how you're at a speed dating table, you're here for the same reason." Chad said as he scratched the back of his neck. "This is pretty awkward…"

Over by the front of the café, Zora watched with a smirk on her face.

Sonny just sat there silently staring at her hands until the bell rang and Chad got up. Things were still awkward between them and she wasn't ready to face it. Sonny grabbed her purse and got up to leave. Before she could though, Shawn walked over to her and asked her out on a real date.

"So, how about we try going out for real? We could go to a movie next Saturday. What do you think?" Shawn said. Sonny smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" Sonny said. With that, she wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to Shawn while he did the same. Neither noticed that Chad was watching their exchange with a clear frown on his face.

Sonny and Shawn walked out together and Chad stood there alone even though various girls were staring at him like lovesick puppies.

*Credits*

At the movies, Tawni and Zane kept staring at each other. Tawni fumbled with her fingers and looked nervously at Zane's mouth. Zane looked back at her mouth.

"So… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zane asked Tawni with a smirk.

Tawni shook her head and grimaced. "Zane, I hate to tell you this but your teeth are covered in popcorn kernels. I am NOT kissing a guy with a mouth full of food. Bye Zane!" Tawni said as she flipped her hair and walked out of the theater leaving Zane stunned.

A/N: And that, my dear readers is the first episode! I stayed up until almost 2 am last night to finish it and now it's done just in time to post on my friend's birthday which I told you about in the first A/N. I am now very tired so I will go to sleep now. Please let me know what you think! Oh and I know it's not super happy in the end but it's still awkward between Chad and Sonny. I mean you all saw the end of season two! I promise there will be more humor in the next episode! And more Channy! *wink* *wink* My life keeps me very busy and I don't get much time to write between homework and hanging out with my best friend. I'm going to just give you the title of the next episode which will probably come out in a few weeks. Episode two is called Build-A-Boyfriend! Hope you guys get the reference!


	2. Build A Boyfriend

A/N: Hey there! Here is episode 2! This episode is sure to delight my Channy readers out there. I'm not saying what will happen but I promise that there are channy moments in here. I have something else I wanna mention! I recently came across another author doing their own version of season 3! I've read the episode she has up right now and it's really funny! I recommend you guys check her story out too! Her username is Kikichay1196. =)

Disclaimer: I did put that this is MY version of season three in the title didn't I? I did? Good. That should explain how I don't own SWAC. I also don't own Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

Build-A-Boyfriend

"_Why are you doing this?" The woman asked the man wearing a dark trench coat as he stood over her, eyes blaring with evil._

"_I'm doing this to save her. Without a new soul, she will die." The sinister man said. "And so she needs yours." He pulled a jar from his coat and opened it to reveal hundreds of tiny yellow, glowing bugs with wings. They flew out and towards the woman. They were just about to reach her…_

"Stop the movie!" Sonny said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. The screen flickered and the picture of the woman and the bugs disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked as he turned to Sonny with a confused look.

"That was WAY to creepy! I almost grabbed the remote to smash the screen!" Sonny said as she gestured towards the TV. Shawn glanced at the black screen and rolled his eyes.

"The movie was only PG-13! I could've chosen an R rated movie instead!" Shawn said as he pointed to several DVD cases for horror movies lying around his apartment.

"Why don't we watch something else instead? How about, 'The Deception'?" Sonny asked as she held up a DVD case for a drama movie, and none the less, Chad's favorite movie.

"Are you kidding me? I hate drama flicks! I'm more of a comedy and horror guy."  
Shawn said. "Why don't we watch some TV? I think your show is on! So Random _is_ my favorite show!"

"Well… ok. Why not?" Sonny said, relenting.

The couple turned to the TV and Shawn flipped through the channels before landing on So Random. The episode just happened to be the episode where Chad guest starred and he and Sonny had to kiss, though the kiss never happened. Sonny watched as Chad leaned into her face on the screen. She looked at herself as her younger self started closing her eyes and then how the pig flew into her arms.

Shawn burst out in laughter as he watched Chad kiss the pig in Sonny's arms. Sonny just stared, eyes locked on the screen. She felt a pang of remembrance. She remembered how Chad constantly tried to convince her that every leading lady of his falls in love with him. She constantly fought with him over the topic and never let her guard down.

The truth of the matter though, was that Sonny hadn't fallen for Chad then because she was already crushing hard on him at that time. She had been crushing on him since around the time he dressed up as her first fan when she was about to be humiliated in front of tons of people. Back then, she didn't realize what she felt but when Chad first asked her out, she knew what she had been feeling all that time.

Sonny came back to reality when the next sketch started and Chad's face was off the screen. She looked to Shawn and saw he was still laughing. She smiled slightly but it looked forced.

They then spent the next hour watching reruns of So Random. Sonny had a good time on their date but felt… empty the entire time.

*Theme Song*

Nico sulked on the couch of the prop house. He held a video game controller in his hands but his fingers didn't move. He sighed and as he did, Zora walked in.

"Hey Nico. Where's Grady? Shouldn't you two be goofing off again?" Zora asked Nico as she noticed Grady was not seated next to him.

"He went to a comic convention with Mel. And now I'm here all alone without anyone to play video games with…" Nico told Zora sadly while staring at the dark screen of the TV.

Zora rolled her eyes and sat down. She knew how Nico got when Grady wasn't around and he had no one to entertain him so she decided to give it her best shot even though she feared she'd regret it later. "Give me the other controller." She said while holding out her hand. He stared for a second, confusion clear on his face but then grabbed the second controller and gave it to the mischievous twelve year old.

Nico turned on the TV and pressed the video game button. The screen came to life with a blend of colors only imaginable in a game. The game began and with it, the two Randoms played vigorously.

Twenty minutes later the game ended and Nico was surprised to find that Zora had won. In fact, she had won by 15 points. He never even knew she liked video games, let alone was great at them. He felt his pride slowly diminish as it set in that Zora was better at his favorite video game than him.

"So… you know how to play video games?" Nico asked. He felt nervous since he wasn't used to being beat, even by Grady who was always a bit more into comics then video games.

"Eh. I haven't played in a while so I'm a bit rusty." Zora replied nonchalantly. Nico's eyes widened at the word 'rusty' and felt his competitive spirit go into over drive.

"Well, why don't we see just how good you really are? You, me, game-off. You in?" Nico said. Zora saw the challenge in his eyes and nodded. And so Nico and Zora pressed start and played whole heartedly.

In the commissary, Sonny and Shawn sat feeding each other food. Sonny popped a spoonful of rainbow fro-yo into Shawn's mouth and he popped a spoonful of chocolate-vanilla swirl into her mouth. "Are you enjoying the fro-yo?" Sonny asked.

Shawn nodded and replied, "Yeah! I like yours best." He then took her spoon and started eating her fro-yo. Sonny smiled, narrowed her eyes and grabbed his fro-yo. They laughed like a couple in love, while a few tables over, Chad watched sadly.

"What does he have that I don't?" Chad asked himself. He sulked as he watched them laugh playfully. He missed being the one she laughed with.

Sonny and Shawn walked out holding hands after finishing their fro-yo. "So Shawn, what should we do for our date tonight?" Sonny asked.

Shawn shrugged and answered, "Why don't you surprise me?"

"Ok. Meet me at my apartment at 7 and we'll go from there. See you tonight?" Sonny replied. Shawn nodded and gave Sonny a one armed hug and walked towards the exit. Sonny smiled and went to her dressing room to plan the date.

Before heading to her dressing room, she stopped at the prop house to see Nico and Grady only to find Nico and Zora locked in video game combat.

"Take that you swamp mushroom!" Zora exclaimed as her avatar cast a spell on Nico's avatar causing him to faint.

"I'll have you know that I am a level 9 wizard!" Nico shouted as he watched his avatar get pummeled by Zora's.

Sonny stared in confusion and dared to speak. "Hey Nico, Zora, where's Grady?" Zora pressed pause on the game to allow Nico to reply.

Nico sighed and spoke. "He went to the comic convention with Mel. Mel invited him since she wanted to spend some more time with him." Sonny made an 'oh' face and left them to resume their game-off.

*scene change*

"Hey Mel, come see this comic! It's a first edition chimp man comic!" Grady yelled. Mel rolled her eyes playfully and followed Grady around the convention, watching him as he acted like a kid in a candy store. She wasn't much of a comic fan but she did like the occasional Siren Song comic.

"Ooh! Look at that one! OH! I have gotta buy that one! It's so rare that they haven't made another print since 1972!" Grady said excitedly, as he pointed towards _another_ comic.

20 minutes later, Grady stopped dead in his tracks in front of a screen. The screen was filled with colors and when Mel looked at it, she couldn't understand why Grady stopped for it until a moment later when it was revealed that it was movie trailer that would be based off of a comic.

"It looks interesting, Grady. We should see it together when it comes out." Mel said. Grady turned to her and felt his face heat up from blushing.

"Y-yeah. That would be great Mel. I'd love too. Hey, isn't Siren Song your favorite comic series?" Grady replied.

"Uh huh. And that movie is gonna be based off of that comic right?" Mel asked as she watched the screen explode with colors. Grady nodded and they started walking again once Grady's attention was captured by something else.

*scene change*

Sonny smoothed out her dress as she got up to leave the studio to prepare for her date. "It's a good thing that Tawni's not here to call my date outfit ugly like usual. I hope she's having fun on her day off." Sonny said.

She walked out and as she left, she saw lights on in the prop house. She peeked in and when she saw what was going on, she left with a small smile on her lips.

After getting home and getting ready, she was ready to go when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She called as her mom peeked out from her room. Her mom gave her a slightly sad smile before she left and went back into her room.

"Hi Shawn! Are you ready to go?" Sonny asked. Shawn nodded and they walked out together. When they got down, Sonny got into Shawn's car and Shawn got in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence for 5 minutes before Sonny turned on the radio. The song was Chad's favorite, Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Sonny immediately started singing along and poked Shawn to get him to join in. He didn't. He sat there awkwardly and waited for the song to be over.

"Why didn't you sing along?" Sonny asked him when the next song came on.

"Well, you see, I'm not really a fan of Taio Cruz. I just don't really like his songs." Shawn replied.

Sonny sat and stared straight at the road and breathed out, "Oh." They continued on as the radio played various songs. Sonny didn't sing any more during the drive.

When they arrived, Shawn found that they were at Yoshi's sushi restaurant. As in, the same place Sonny and Chad had their first date.

When they walked in, Sonny told the maître d' her name and they were seated at their table, in fact the same one Sonny and Chad had sat at. "Something seems familiar about this restaurant. I feel like I've seen it before. Hmm…" Shawn said as he looked around.

The waiter came by and asked for their orders and since Shawn had never been there before, Sonny ordered for him. And of course, she ordered Chad's favorite Sushi.

Their date lasted an hour and a half and when they went back to the apartment, Shawn was quite suspicious.

"Good night Shawn. I hope you had fun tonight." Sonny spoke softly as she gave him a small hug.

Shawn pulled away and spoke, "Sonny, for last couple days, you've been trying to get me interested in things that you're not even interested in. That restaurant we just ate at was the place you went out with Chad Dylan Cooper a while ago. I remember seeing that magazine cover. You're a great girl but I don't think you're over your ex-boyfriend. I think we should stop seeing each other."

Sonny stared wide eyed at him for a moment before replying, "Umm… ok. I guess. Well, good night." She closed the door and plopped down on her couch. A moment later her mom came out and saw her sitting there.

"So… how'd your date go, honey?" Sonny's face was unreadable.

"He… broke up with me. And… I'm not sad. I just don't get it. He says that I'm not over Chad but I _totally_ am. I mean there's no way I could ever still have feelings for Chad." Sonny ranted. Her voice raised a few octaves.

Connie smiled gently and patted Sonny's back before going to bed.

The next morning, Sonny walked the halls when she ran into Chad. "Oh, uh, hi Chad. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late." Sonny rushed out.

"Oh. You have another date with your boyfriend to get to?" Chad asked. His voice was laced with sadness and jealousy.

Sonny shook her head and replied, "No. We… broke up. It wasn't really working out." Her voice rose again but Chad didn't notice. He was too preoccupied with the words 'broke up'.

"You broke up? That's gr-too bad. That's too bad." Chad said a bit too happy. Sonny didn't notice though.

Sonny shrugged and walked away smiling unconsciously. She walked into the prop house to meet everyone else to only find Nico and Zora still playing video games with bags under their eyes.

"That is… 208 to 2 that I've won." Zora smirked as Nico gaped at the screen that showed Zora's avatar in the winner's circle and with the high score.

"You guys played all night?" Sonny asked surprised. Nico and Zora both nodded.

Then came in Grady who looked love sick. He smiled goofily and plopped down next to Nico on the couch. "So... how did your day go?" He asked everybody.

In unison, they all answered, "It was a long day."

*credits*

After everybody left for rehearsals, Tawni walked into the prop house to find nobody there. "You take one day off and suddenly everybody forgets you exist!" She stomped out yelling for someone to notice her.

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to finish this! I hope you all liked it! I'm really happy with how well this story is doing so far and I hope you guys keep reviewing! =) Oh and the next episode is called Sonny with a Fundraiser. Please tell me what you think it'll be about!


	3. Sonny with a Fundraiser

A/N: Here is episode three! I'm excited for you to read this. I really can't wait for summer since I'll be able to work even more on my series and get the episodes up faster! I have some exciting things planned for this series! The people on the TV and the person on the other end of the phone will be italicized.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Geekquality for her birthday! Have a _SPECTACULAR _birthday! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. I do own my plots though. I also do not own any singers mentioned in this episode or any songs.

Sonny with a Fundraiser

"Ha, ha! Take that you goblin!" Nico shouted at Grady while playing video games in the prop house. Suddenly, Sonny ran through the door and grabbed the remote just as Nico was yelling about getting a new high score. Before Sonny could change the channel though, Nico snatched the remote out of her hands. "Don't go changing the channel again! I'm about to get a new high score! Wait a minute."

A few minutes later, Nico and Grady were done playing and Sonny fervently flipped through the channels before landing on the news. On the screen was an interview with some teenagers who looked miserable. The reporter talked with them about their comedy club that was about to be cancelled for lack of funding.

Then the reporter smiled at them as if he was hiding something. _"So you say that there's no chance to keep your club but I happen to know something that might make your outlook a little brighter. Here I have a video interview with actress and singer/songwriter, Sonny Munroe!"_ he then showed them a clip from her interview.

"_So… what do you think of the comedy club at Hollywood boulevard high being cancelled?"_ asked the reporter. He held out his microphone to Sonny and she gladly took it.

"_It's terrible because comedy is something that I love. Laughter is joy. I want to help which is why I've agreed with the high school to do a benefit concert to fund the comedy club. I'm going to ask some of my friends who are also singer to join me. It'll be really fun and the club won't have to be cancelled!"_ Sonny said sincerely.

Sonny flicked the TV off and waited for her friends' reactions. Tawni was the first to react with an excited squeal. "Yay! I'm going to perform in a concert!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. Nico and Grady stared at her for a second before giving thumbs up and smiled before returning to their video games. Zora was nowhere to be found but shaking could be heard coming from the sarcophagus

*Theme song*

Sonny walked through the studio with her cell phone pressed tightly to her ear. She looked frazzled and stressed out. It seemed that something had not gone just according to plan.

"What do you mean you can't perform in my benefit concert Selena? You promised!" Sonny exclaimed into her phone.

"_Sorry Sonny, but my director has me filming 9 scenes every day for the next week. I can't leave or else the movie will fall way behind. I just can't leave." _Selena Gomez replied. Her voice was sympathetic and slightly guilt full.

Sonny sighed and said, "I understand. Bye." to Selena before pressing the end button on her phone.

She called 3 other friends of hers who were also singers but none of them could make it. She needed another performer or else it would just be her and Tawni. And by her and Tawni, she meant that Tawni would take over everything like she always did when it came to publicity. Sonny wanted it to be _just _right.

Sonny once again sighed and bowed her head in defeat. Drastic times called for drastic measures. She scrolled through her contacts before coming upon Chad. As in her ex-boyfriend. She pressed the talk button and waited.

"_CDC, what it do?" _Chad greeted.

"Hi, Chad. It's me. Sonny. Look, I need a favor. Selena Gomez pulled out of my benefit concert and I need at least one more performer and I know you sing so would you please perform in my concert?" Sonny ranted in one long rush.

"_Whoa! Slow down! I hardly heard what you said. You… want me to perform in your concert? Uh… sure I guess." _Chad replied

"Thanks Chad… I really want this to be a success." Sonny said sincerely.

"_No problem Sonny. You know I won't let my friends down. And we are friends… right?" _Chad asked.

"Of course." Sonny spoke with sincerity but also a bit of awkwardness. Sonny hung up and made her way down to her dressing room where Tawni was applying cocoa mocho cocoa… _again._

"Hey Sonny! When's the concert?" Tawni asked while looking in the mirror at her lips. Sonny pointed towards her calendar which read, 'April 15th' which happened to be the next day. Tawni nodded as if she knew the whole time and went back to her lips.

*Scene change*

"SONNY! SONNY! SONNY!" chanted the crowd. Behind the curtains of the stage were Sonny, Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady and Zora. Nico, Grady and Zora were not singers but were there to help out. In the front row was the comedy club formed at the high school. There were three boys and four girls. They looked excited and proud to be there. The sun shone brightly upon the outdoor stage and the crowd was almost as excited as Tawni.

"Alright everyone, we go on in ten minutes!" Sonny shouted through a bullhorn. Everyone cheered and started rushing around fixing small details. While Sonny busied herself with getting in costume, Tawni and Chad talked in hushed tones.

"So you're going to sing that song, right?" Chad asked. Tawni nodded and held out her hand. Discreetly, Chad placed $100 in her hand and walked away. A few minutes later, Chad was talking with Zora.

"Remember your directions. When I go on after Tawni, you hold up the sign while wearing your wig." Chad explained.

"You think I've got short term memory loss? I think not so just pay up and I'll be set." Zora exclaimed. Chad put his hand over her mouth to keep Sonny from hearing before slipping her $100 just like he did for Tawni.

After all of Chad's arrangements were set, it was time for the show to begin. The first to perform would be Tawni and the last would be Sonny.

"Hi everybody! I am Tawni Hart! This song is dedicated to two people who are and will always be meant for each other!" Sonny shouted to the crowd as some of them cheered harder since they got the hint.

The music was light and slow. The lights from the stage turned down to point directly at her as the band played in the background. The stage was dark besides the soft pink light pointed at Tawni.

Oooohhh, Mmm

Ooooohh, Mmm

Like a sunset on a hot summer night

Like makin' up after our first big fight

Wind swept hair when the moons just right

Ooh, you're a perfect sight

Come on, baby, let me take that wheel

I'm ready to show you how I feel

If what I'm dreamin' might be real

Then I don't wanna waste time

I just wanna make you mine

Sure feels like love

Sure feels like the right thing baby

Ain't got no if's, no ands, no doubts, no maybes

Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes

I had the answer before you said goodnight, love

Sure feels like love tonight

You're oh so sweet, just my luck

Like an extra marshmallow in my cocoa cup

Oh no, I can never get enough

I wonder if you realize

Don't need a crown to be my King

You're already my everything

The words I write and the songs I sing

The lullaby here inside

The melody I can't deny

It sure feels like love

Sure feels like the right thing baby

Ain't got no if's, no ands, no doubts, no maybes

Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes

And I had the answer before you said goodnight, love

Sure feels like love tonight

My whole worlds turnin' upside down

Standin' still on a Merry-go-round

Sure feels like love

Sure feels like the right thing baby

Ain't got no if's, no ands, no doubts, no maybes

Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes

And I had the answer before you said goodnight, love

(It sure feels like love

Sure feels like the right thing baby)

(It sure feels like love

Sure feels like the right thing baby)

It sure feels like love tonight

It sure feels like love

After finishing, Tawni walked off stage to find Sonny with a confused look on her face.

"What was the dedication about?" Sonny asked. Tawni just smiled and walked off to join her fans.

A few minutes later, Chad walked on stage and looked to the crowd to find a girl with a blond bob holding a sign that read, "CHANNY= LOVE". Upon closer inspection, he recognized Zora and gave her a wink before speaking.

"Hey everybody! This song is something I wrote a while ago for someone very important. I hope you all enjoy it!"

How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.

I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling

But the girl in my dreams will be

For real without a doubt so

I don't know who you are but find your way to me

Uh, in no rush to see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you

(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you

And you'll be mine in future time

It's true ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right?

I gotta a little game left

Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line

And you can do the same yes

Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah

Uh, in no rush to see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you

(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you

And you'll be mine in future time

It's true ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

There's no rush, we will touch

And it will be a whole other level girl

Just one kiss, yes this is

The heaven that will conquer the devil's world

Uh, in no rush to see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you

(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you

And you'll be mine in future time

Hanging, hanging on for you

(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you

And you'll be mine in future time

It's true ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Hanging, hanging on for you

(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you

And you'll be mine in future time

It's true

Sonny watched from the side of the stage with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand why Chad and Tawni were singing those particular songs. She shrugged and breathed in and out a few time to calm her excitement a bit. It didn't work.

Chad walked off and gave Sonny a smile and thumbs up. His eyes portrayed something that Sonny just couldn't place but his eyes always held something she couldn't see clearly.

As Sonny went on stage she saw multiple people holding up signs with words that looked a lot like CHANNY=LOVE but she shook her head in denial.

"Hi everyone! I am so pleased to see such a turnout for this! I want you guys to know that comedy is important to me and many others. It's something that should be shared with the world. If you want to make people laugh, then go for it! This song is something I wrote just a few weeks ago. It's about reaching for your dreams and never giving in!" Sonny said with an energy that was contagious. Everyone raved and cheered even before Sonny started singing.

And then the music began. It was fast and upbeat. It automatically had everyone up out of their seats dancing to the beat.

Off to the races

I'm going places

Might be a long shot

Not gonna waste it

This is the big break

And it's calling my name

Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream's just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance to my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

Blue and yellow lights swirled all around the stage. Sonny danced and sang with confidence and joy.

Might need to wing it

Still gonna bring it

Not gonna sink no

I'm going swimming

Swing for the fences

Sky's not the limit today

Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream's just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance to my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

Everyone says don't get your hopes up

Learn the ropes and climb the ladder

I know in the end that just being here is the best

And it only gets better, it only gets better

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream's just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance to my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

I can't wait

So far so great

Ba ba da da da

YOW!

At that, Sonny waved to the crowd wearing her ever present smile. Tawni and Chad joined her on stage and they all waved together. Nico, Grady, and Zora soon followed to hand Sonny an envelope. Sonny opened it and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! We've raised $30,000 tonight! The comedy club will be open for a long, long time!" Sonny smiled even bigger and raced down the steps of the stage and ran to the club to give them each a hug. Each of them thanked her and said their thanks to the audience as well. The concert was a complete success and they even made enough money to go on the road for a summer tour of California.

*Credits*

"Hurry up Bailey! If you wanna see a real human being at the zoo, we have to get there before the lines get to long!" Said a girl dressed as an orange haired alien.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming! Don't get your tentacles in a twist!" Said another girl dressed as a purple haired alien. Together they walked inside the futuristic looking zoo and ran to the ticket booth to get tickets for the human exhibit. Luckily, they made it in time and got their tickets.

They walked into the exhibit to find very familiar humans staring at them. Inside the cages were Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. The two aliens leaned in closer and closer until their fingers were going through the bars and about to make contact with the human's fingers. When they touched, the So Random cast disappeared and the cast of the comedy club appeared in their place.

"Thanks everyone for coming to see our show tonight! Featuring the cast of So Random!" Said the 'aliens'.

A/N: So how was it? I hope it was ok… it was a bit rushed. I'm not loving the ending, but hey! At least I put plenty of Channy in here! Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Geekquality! 


	4. Before the Randomness 1

A/N: Hiya! I decided that since I'm STILL writing episode 4 I would give you something else to read to keep you guys happy because you guys are basically what make the story what it is. Any popularity this story gets is all thanks to you. I guess you could call this story a mini-series that will give a bit more insight on the lives of the characters from before they were on So Random.

Disclaimer: From now on because I hate doing this, I will just say "Nope." As in, I don't own SWAC.

Episode 1: Zora

I crawled around in pleasure as I spied on everyone. No one in the entire building suspected that a nine year old girl could be so devious but here I am, setting a prank for the entire cast of The Little Proper Princesses. This will teach them for replacing all of my clothes with dresses. I still can't believe my mom is making me be on this stupid show. I'm nothing like those little prissy brats. All they do is sip tea and talk about their _so_ much better than everyone.

"Now you'll get what you deserve!" I whispered evilly while dropping little packets of itching powder in their dressing rooms from the air vents. I watched as each of the packets puffed out and spread all over their girly dresses.

I left the vents and got ready with a good mood as I knew that today's show would be something nobody would forget.

Ten minutes later, everyone stood at a long table in frilly dresses holding tea cups with robotic smiles glued to their faces. My smile however was real. After only five minutes into the show Elise Jacobs rose from her seat in a fit of screaming and clawing at her dress. The camera crew's mouths dropped as one by one each 'princesses' started screaming and scratching. I myself laughed evilly at it all and they all continued their fits even after the cameras had been turned off. Though the cameras were turned off, it took them ten minutes filled with yelping girls and my evil cackling before it happened.

An hour later, all of them had figured out what I did and I was officially fired from the show. It sure took the long enough. Now that I wasn't on that show anymore, I could audition for the show I want. And the show I want to try out for is So Random. I much prefer comedy to girliness. So watch out So Random, here I come.

A/N: So what did you think? I figure since it's obvious that she didn't go to public school based on high school miserable, she was a child actress and my theory is that before she was on So Random, she was forced to be on a show she didn't like. There will be more of these to come that'll happen when I'm taking a long time to write an episode. I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully Sonny, I shrunk the Randoms will be up in a few days.


	5. Sonny, I shrunk the Randoms

A/N: Hey guys! I'll try to make it each Friday that I update. I have an announcement at the very end of the episode so beware! =) Sorry for making you wait so long for this to go up!

Disclaimer: Why must I say it? I already feel empty enough as it is without the real thing. Ugh… I don't own SWAC.

Sonny, I shrunk the Random

"_Are you ready to get So Random?" _said the announcer voice. The curtains opened revealing a grocery store set with two girls at the cash register chewing gum. A small boy wearing a lab coat walked up to the cash register holding packaged liver.

"Hi. Can you check out my liver?" said the little boy.

"Ugh. Why would I check out some boy's liver? That's WAY gross. Why don't you check out the liver?" Said Tawni in her valley girl voice.

Sonny scrunched up her nose in disgust and replied, "No way am I checking that out! You do it!"

The little boy looked around and pulled out a small laser from his pocket and aimed it at them. He pressed the button and in a flash of sparks, the two girls were transformed into ten year olds. "You two annoyed me so I turned you into kids! Take that!" With that being said, the little boy grabbed the liver and ran away without paying.

"Check it out! We're kids!" little Sonny said while looking at her now short arms and smaller hands.

"Check you out! You look 6 years younger!" little Tawni exclaimed while pointing to little Sonny's face.

Little Sonny smiled. She began jumping up and down while clapping and then stopped. She put her hands on her hips and fluttered her eyelashes before saying, "Check it out! Aren't I fabulous?"

"Check you out! You totally are! Check it out dance?" Said little Tawni.

"Check it out dance." Little Sonny confirmed. The two ten year olds started dancing as the theme music came on.

"_They're the best of friends with the worst of tudes. They're the check it out girls and they're checking out for you! Check it out!"_

The curtain dropped on their scene and the young actresses walked off stage. And so commercial break arrived.

"You did great!" Said little Tawni, aka Eliza Martin, child actress. Little Sonny, aka Julia Tart smiled and gave Eliza a one armed hug before heading over to the snack table backstage. By the snack table were Sonny and Tawni.

"Hey you two! You did great as the little check it out girls!" Sonny complimented. The two ten year olds thanked her and each grabbed a cookie before getting into place for the next sketch.

The curtains rose once again to the set for Sicky Vicky. Sonny sat wearing her pink pajamas and red wig with her bright red glasses.

"Hello! And welcome to how to have fun when you're sick! Today I've got food poisoning. I got it when Alex Bizarski brought in cupcakes for her birthday. She put raw egg in the frosting so here I am! But that's ok! There are tons of fun things to do with food poisoning! I remember the first time I got food poisoning…" She trailed off.

Fog filled the set in an illusion of a flash back and when it cleared, Julia was in the bed wearing purple footie pajamas and a red wig in two braid with smaller pink glasses. "Hi! Welcome to the very first episode of how to have fun when you're sick. I'm Sicky Vicky and I have food poisoning. Yesterday was my tenth birthday and we went out for sushi. Turns out that sushi had a bit of kick still in it. We're going to have lots of fun though because being sick doesn't have to be boring!"

Julia pulled out a bucket covered in frills and glitter. "Since I have food poisoning, I kinda need to keep a bucket close by and what better to have than a pretty bucket for puke! All you need is some glue, glitter, a bucket, and some lace. Then you just decorate till its super pretty." She then pulled out some brushes.

"If you start feeling queasy, then you make a mask out of the puke! It makes a great zombie costume for Halloween. I mean it's not Halloween for a few more months but it's still fun! That's all for today! Join me next week for how to have fun when you're sick!"

Fog clouded up the bed once more and when it cleared, Sonny sat in her costume with a faraway look. "Oh! We've ran out of time for today but I hope you enjoyed that flashback!" Said Sonny in her high and nasally voice. The theme music played and she danced in the bed as she always did when finishing the sketch.

After the curtains closed and rose again, everyone walked out on stage including the ten year old guest stars. They all took a bow and each Random took a turn in introducing the guest stars playing them.

Nico introduced Ron Parks, Grady introduced Nick McLean, Zora introduced Allie Tonkin and Eliza and Julia were introduced by Tawni and Sonny. Everybody smiled and waved and soon the stage lights went out and they walked off leaving the theme music playing for the audience.

*Theme Song*

Eliza, Julia and Allie walked the halls of Condor studios in search of something to do. They would be there for another week to guest star in the next episode as well. Soon they came upon the set of Mackenzie Falls and because their names weren't on the banned wall, they were let in.

Julia noticed a door with a star on the front and opened it to find Chad Dylan Cooper watching TV. He was flipping through the channels with a look of boredom on his face but someone who knew him well enough would call it heartbreak since he was still very much moping over Sonny.

"Hi." Julia boldly greeted, thus announcing the three 10 year old girls presence. Chad stood up suddenly and looked at them with confusion.

"What are you doing in here? And anyways, who are you?" He asked slightly nervous. His eyes then widened and he spoke again. "You're friends of Dakota Condor aren't you? I'll have you know I am **NOT **her boyfriend." The three girls glanced at each other and shook their heads 'no'.

Julia, being the braves and flirtiest of the three walked towards him wearing a smile. "You are so cute! And you're single, right? I mean, you just said that you didn't have a girlfriend…" She said with her face etched in determination.

"Umm… Yeah. I am single but I never said so. I said Dakota Condor wasn't my girlfriend. But you're a bit young to be dating aren't you? Plus I'm not really looking for a new girlfriend right now…" He trailed off while scratching the back of his neck in discomfort.

She just batted her eyelashes at him. The others stood back with wide eyes watching the scene. In a rush they both ran up to Julia and pulled her away from the dressing room by the arms. She held up her hand in a "call me" sign. Chad gave her a grimace and sat back down on his couch to continue watching TV.

*Scene Change*

Allie walked through the halls staring at the So Random posters. She noticed up above an open vent and started looking for something to use to climb up to it. Her eyes landed on a supply closet and inside she found a small ladder. Allie grinned and used it to reach the vent. Once inside, Allie looked around. Without warning, her arms were pulled through the vent and around a corner where she was met face to face with Zora.

"What are you doing up here?" Zora said angrily. Allie recoiled at her tone, not knowing that the vents were Zora's territory.

"Sorry! I saw the shaft open and was curious! This place is so awesome!" Allie mustered out in awe. Zora smiled in appreciation at the compliment and laid her hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Do you perchance happen to like… pranks?" Zora asked with a mischievous look in her eyes and a cat like smile gracing her mouth. The gears in her mind turned and when Allie nodded enthusiastically, she knew it would be a fun day.

*Scene Change*

Eliza and Tawni sat on the couch in identical poses of boredom. Their hands held their chins while their arms stood straight on their laps. In walked Nico, Grady, Ron and Nick. Ron immediately plopped down on the couch right next to Eliza and gave her a flirtatious smile. She gave him a blank stare but after turning away, a small smile rose to her lips.

The five of them then proceeded to watch TV for all of 10 seconds before they were covered head to toe in purple goop. They looked over at the top of the slide to find Zora and Allie laughing like hyenas. Zora threw a small sphere on the ground, concealing then in a fog. When it cleared, the laughing could be heard like an echo but Allie and Zora were gone.

"What just happened?" asked Nick and Ron simultaneously.

The three teens looked at each other before replying, "Zora." Tawni and Eliza both seemed to realize their situation and squealed in disgust. Dripping in purple goo, the two girls ran screaming from the room. The four boys, rolled their eyes in sequence and went back to watching TV, completely ignoring the mess they were.

"What do you think's going on with Julia? I heard she dared to wonder into the Mack Falls set and into Chad's dressing room." asked Nico. The other three shrugged in reply before starting to fight over the remote.

*Scene Change*

Sonny sat in the commissary looking over her newest script. Her reading was disrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the door. In walked none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, AKA her ex-boyfriend. Behind him walked in Julia who batted her eyelashes very flirtily at him. He smiled but it was very forced looking and when his eyes landed on Sonny, they screamed to her, "Help me!" Sonny apparently didn't get this and frowned.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" Sonny asked as she rose from her seat. Chad breathed a sigh of relief and pointed to Julia.

"I believe, _she _is supposed to be with you? She told me that she's guest starring on So Random this week." Chad replied tightly. Sonny smiled slightly at how annoyed and uncomfortable he sounded and found herself happy to get Julia away from him.

"Come along, Julia! We gotta practice this week's sketch!" Sonny said in a very perky tone as Julia was once again dragged away from Chad. And once again, she mouthed the words, 'call me' at him.

"So… What's the deal with you and Chad? It _seemed _like you were jealous when I flirted with him." Julia prodded at Sonny once they were safely in her dressing room.

"What? Of course not! I mean… just because we _dated _doesn't mean I was jealous! You're crazy!" Sonny ranted. Her voice rose several octaves as it always did when she lied or was in denial.

"You and him dated? Well that explains _everything_." Julia noted. Without another word, she left Sonny alone in her dressing room and smiled satisfied. Though she flirted with him, she could see when two people were obviously made for each other.

A few steps out the door, Julia fell through a trap and down into the basement of the studio where she saw Nick, Ron, Eliza, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and surprisingly Sonny. Apparently they had all fallen through similar traps. They stared at each other in confusion before hearing the maniacal laughter of Zora and Allie.

*Credits*

"Good work, Allie! This has been a _very _productive day of pranks…" Zora complimented. They sat in the vents, both laughing manically as their laughter rang through the entire studio.

A/N: And there you have it! Episode 4! Now, for the big announcement. As I have said, I've been looking into turning this into collaboration and I have good news! I now have a collab partner! My partner is LOLChanny819 who I've not only known for a while but is an author I respect greatly. The very next episode is one that I have had planned for a while but is going to be written by LOL. I look forward to your thoughts and please review! Oh! And anyone who wishes to help us out with ideas is also welcome to suggest any but we can't guarantee we'll use them all. And… We will also be writing a SEASON FOUR! Just thought I'd share the good news even though I've been planning to write a season 4 since I started this story. Sorry for the long author's note… =)


	6. Before the Randomness 2

A/N: And here my faithful readers, is the second in the mini-series, Before the Randomness. And this time, we're taking a look at Tawni's life before So Random! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If only I could… but I don't.

Dedication: This goes out to my friend LOLChanny819 because not only is she a super dee duper friend, but her birthday was only a few days ago. So this is in honor of her as a late birthday present. =)

Episode 2: Tawni

Being a 12 year old actress isn't easy. I mean, I have to be home-schooled and act in simply awful commercials and guest star appearances. I remember my first gig. I was the baby in the sparkle diapers commercial. And I sure did look cute in those. Nowadays, I've been hopping around from show to show in guest appearances. I looked around to see the bright pink walls of my dressing room. I brushed my hair through a few times and blew a kiss to myself in the mirror.

"All to the set." came a voice from the intercom. I pouted once before swiftly walking out of the dressing room and strutting down the hall towards the set for my latest appearance. This week, I'm playing Samantha Dale, the daughter of the villain of some comedy. The show is about these parents trying not to lose their jobs when their bosses keep trying to sabotage them. Samantha, my character is supposed to be a little vixen of a girl who also becomes obsessed with the son of the main characters.

I reached the set to find it set up to be the house. Apparently, it was time to film. I put on my devilish little smile and flipped my hair before going to set to reach the actor playing Samantha's dad. Time to put all these other actors to shame with my brilliant acting. "Ok, Tawni. We need you over by Darin for the scene where you meet his character and get a very obsessive crush on him." The director said. I simply nodded and stood over by Darin.

Daring was cute, I suppose. He had hazel eyes and dark blond hair. His character, Lewis is supposed to find me annoying at first but by the end, I have him wrapped around my finger. The director pointed at me, signaling that we were rolling.

"So Lewis… That's a nice name. It's very cute." I started. I put on my most creepy smile and started walking towards him as if I were a predator attacking their prey. I batted my eyelashes and slowly got closer and closer to him. He had on a freaked out look and his eyes darted back and forth.

All too soon, the scene was over and we were onto the next and then the one after that and so on until we reached the final scene of the episode.

"Come on, Lew Lew! Just one little kiss for your girlfriend!" I said in a flirty tone.

Darin shook his head in fake fear before exclaiming, "You are NOT my girlfriend." I grabbed his shoulders forcefully as if I were Samantha and planted my lips on his for a peck. Wasn't my first kiss but it was ok. When I pulled away, I smirked in fake victory and flounced my curls while walking away. All the while, Darin played his character and chased after me to plead for a first date.

A few days later, the studio called asking if I wanted a full time role on the show and my mom jumped for joy. I however, declined. There would be auditioning for a brand new show, So Random and I planned on getting that part. I'll be the star of the show and my talents will most definitely be recognized.

A/N: And that concludes Before the Randomness: episode 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please wish LOLChanny819 a very happy late birthday! =)


	7. Sonny in Wonderland

A/N: And here it is! The long awaited NEW episode! I promised this… _months _ago and it's finally done! =)

Disclaimer: SWAC is sadly and tragically not mine. *Sobs*

Sonny in Wonderland

A blur of brown hair rushed through the halls of Condor Studio, the sound of her clicking heels echoing through the corridors. Only but a few seconds later, the blur turned around and proceeded to run the other way at the voice of Tawni.

An out of breath Sonny held onto the frame of the door to her and Tawni's dressing room while trying to catch her breath. "Yes Tawni?" Sonny asked hoarsely. Tawni continued filing her nails with great concentration.

"I need you to get me the nail polish from my car. And not the pink one, but the red pink one. And bring it here a.s.a.p. I'm almost done filing my nails and I need a manicure." Tawni commanded. Sonny gave her a very annoyed look but grabbed the keys to Tawni's car and started making her way through the studio once more.

Before she could even take 10 steps, her name was called by all of the Randoms, asking for her to come to them. At the sound of each voice, Sonny turned around various times, not sure who to go to first. She didn't notice that the floor was slippery, causing her to fall. Everything went black.

*Theme Song*

*Scene Change*

In a colorful forest lay Sonny Munroe dressed in a blue empire waist dress with white fingerless gloves and black accessories. Her hair normally wavy and thick was straight and held back by a headband. Her eyes were still closed as she lay on her back in the open space between some trees, bathing her in sunlight. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she gently sat up into a sitting position against a nearby tree

"Where am I?" Sonny asked herself. All around her, bright and colorful flowers bloomed, especially roses. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of white quickly dart behind a tree, as if trying to spy on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonny exclaimed as she raced after the blur in a fit of curiosity and need for answers. The blur made a sharp turn but Sonny followed quickly after and before the blur could try to lose her again, Sonny leapt and managed to topple the blur off balance, causing them both to land in the grass. Breathing heavily, Sonny stood up and looked down at the blur-now seen to be a person, only to discover that it was Chastity, the girl who played Chloe on Mackenzie Falls. Chastity was decked out in a cream colored blouse with a white jacket and tie, white skirt and cream leggings, all topped off by cream bunny ears. Out of the pocket of her jacket, Sonny could see a pocket watch hanging out.

Chastity gave Sonny a panicked look and started to speak. "I **must **be going. I'm terribly late. I mean, it's not every day that the queen invites guests over to her palace. It must be **incredibly **important. And here you are, napping in the middle of the forest. How improper of you! And might I say, your punctuality is terrible. If you don't get going soon, you'll miss the festivities! Oh my… I have to be going now. I might still have time to just barely make it. Goodbye Allison!" With her long rant, Chastity started racing through the trees once more, leaving Sonny confused beyond belief.

"Allison? But… nobody's called me that since third grade." Sonny voiced. From where she stood, she could hear music playing. Letting her curiosity get the better of her once again, she followed the music.

She found herself in front of a large table filled with tea sets and decorative plates, none of which matched the others. At the table sat Skylar from Mackenzie Falls dressed head to toe in mix matched garb and atop his head lay rabbit ears. The ears atop his head weren't white like Chastity's but rather a mocha brown, matching his hair. Sonny blinked in surprise, as things just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Ah, young lass come for tea, aye?" Lulled out Skylar in a thick—and very fake—Scottish accent. "Well, lassie, as ye can clearly see, there is no room for ya. All the tables are full." He continued. Sonny let her eyes sweep over the whole scene, where several tables lay, only the one that Skylar sat at having an occupant, namely, him.

"But, I don't see—," Sonny was interrupted by the music playing, which got increasingly louder. "Well, I guess I'll go?" Sonny said unsurely as she moved slowly away from the table nearest to her and backwards towards the forest.

*Scene Change*

"What do you mean the Hatter's looking for her? I am a much more suitable bride than _she _is. I am the all knower, the wise one. Plus my blue dress matches his eyes. Well, not the exact shade—but blue is blue. And how could he not love my antennae? I'm gorgeous!" A ranting Penelope sat on a cushioned swing hanging from a tree branch, waving her arms frantically everywhere in wild hand gestures.

Penelope wore a blue dress made entirely out of fake fur and large fuzzy bands around her wrists and ankles. Atop her head were shimmering blue antennae. She pouted her lips and looked towards the branch as if expecting it to respond.

It was not the branch that responded but Zora, in purple and orange striped clothing with cats ears sitting upon her head. "Maybe you're just not as pretty as that Allison girl." Zora seemed to disappear into the trees. "And maybe the Hatter is looking for someone a bit more… modest." She said bluntly, wearing a smirk very much like her character. And she disappeared once again.

*Scene Change*

Sonny wandered through the forest of strange flowers, taking in all the beauty, though not in any less confusion. She came upon a small clearing with some branches cover one section where she could hear muffled voices, one easier to hear than the other.

"_What do you mean the Hatter's looking for her? I am a much more suitable bride than she is. I am the all knower, the wise one. Plus my blue dress matches his eyes. Well, not the exact shade—but blue is blue. And how could he not love my antennae? I'm gorgeous!" _

Sonny recognized the voice—the voice of Penelope. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and confusion. After the rest of the very muffled conversation, she pushed aside the leaves hiding her and walked out.

"Penelope?" Sonny asked tentatively. Penelope looked towards her with a scowl.

"The name is the blue caterpillar. The all knower." Penelope boasted. She held her head high, a snooty expression upon her face. "Now what do you want? I'm very busy and I don't have time to deal with _you." _She said with extreme distaste. Sonny raised her eyebrow and put her arms over her chest in stance saying 'And I should care, why?'

"All I wanna know is where am I, and how can I get out of here." Sonny explained. With that, Penelope actually smiled. Her lips rose to a sinister smile as thoughts raced through her mind.

"You want to leave? Fine. Follow the yellow brick road. You'll find your way home." She carelessly pointed towards a pathway made entirely of yellow bricks over her shoulder.

"Umm… Isn't that a different story?" Sonny asked. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just follow the dang road and get lost Allison." Penelope said pointedly. Sonny muttered something and started down the road before turning towards Penelope once again.

"By the way, who's the Hatter? I heard his name earlier and I just wanted to know who he was." Sonny asked. Penelope looked angrier than Sonny had ever seen her.

"You stay away from the Hatter. He's MINE." Jealousy laced Penelope's every word. Sonny gave her confused look but turned away and continued down the pathway of yellow.

*Scene Change*

"You know that the girl is coming, right? She'll be here sooner than you think." Zora rang out to a man in a large colorful top hat. His face was covered by the hat, his form hunched forward as he chuckled. He nodded as Zora in her cat likeness slipped away into the trees once again, invisible to all.

*Scene Change*

Sonny continued down the road of yellow, all the while unaware at being watched. All of a sudden though, a loud voice rang out from within the trees. Two voices started wildly yelling towards Sonny. "Allison! Allison!" Cried Nico and Grady as they ran from the forest, arms flailing, wearing similar attire. They both wore Red overalls and pink striped shirts under them with helicopter caps on top of their heads.

Sonny giggled slightly and pointed towards them. "Let me just guess this one. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? Am I right?" Sonny asked.

"Nope," Grady said enthusiastically, popping the 'p'. "It's Tweedle G and Tweedle N." Sonny smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"So… what did you guys want?" Sonny asked. Upon closer inspection of their outfits, Sonny could see several paint splatters here and there.

"We need help painting the queen's roses. She's specifically requested your help!" Tweedle N said to Sonny, pointing to the shape of a caste in the distance—in the opposite direction of her path. She sighed and turned around, realizing she wouldn't be getting home any time soon. She trudged forward, the Tweedles following behind.

Soon, the three came upon a very _sparkly_ and very _pink _castle. All surrounding the castle were white and red roses, the red ones dripping with paint. "So… you need help to finish up painting the rest of the white roses?" Sonny assumed. Nico and Grady shook their heads.

"Nope," Grady responded. "The queen decided she wanted the roses to be pink when we had painted over half the roses red. And she wants it to be _red pink _and not pink. She said you'd know the difference." That was the perfect cue for Sonny's next action. She face palmed.

Just as Sonny started shaking her head in frustration, a certain blond walked through the large castle doors, an air of superiority all around her. And out came Tawni, the queen of hearts. She wore a shimmering pink and red dress with a sweetheart neckline shaped as literal hearts and a ball gown styled skirt, with the length of a party dress. Atop her golden locks sat a gold tiara with pink stones scattered throughout it. All in all, she definitely looked the part of the Queen of Hearts.

"Good. You're here. Now get to work. My festival starts in less than an hour and I need you to finish painting the roses before the festivities begin. Everyone is coming! The white rabbit should have been here decades ago for a little get together but obviously, she's late. And then there's the Blue Caterpillar, and the Hatter, and the March hare, and the Cheshire cat…" Tawni trailed off as she listed the guest list.

Sonny rolled her eyes and spoke. "So… shouldn't we get started then?" Sonny gestured towards the roses.

"Oh. Yes. Of course _you _should get started. I want them all the perfect shade of _red _pink by the time the party starts. And try to finish early so you can get changed. You need to look much more presentable than that if you're to come to _my _party." Tawni replied. Sonny gave her a blank stare as Tawni turned around and sashayed her way into the castle.

With that, Sonny sighed and walked over to the paint. There were buckets of red and buckets of pink but none of _red _pink. Sonny thought on it for a second before grabbing one bucket of red and pouring half of its contents into a half full bucket of pink. She then stirred the colors together to get what Tawni would describe as _red _pink.

Nico, Grady, and Sonny proceeded to grab paintbrushes and start on the task of painting _hundreds _of roses.

*Scene Change*

Zora crawled through the trees much in the way she would for the vents. She watched the various things happening below the treetops. She watched Sonny paint the roses, Penelope admire herself in a pond and the Hatter stir tea, his hat tipped forward, concealing his face. She saw _everything, _heard _everything, _and most of all, knew_ everything. _

As the pieces fell into place, Zora knew the _exact _outcome. And so she sat back against the lush green of the tree and waited for the show to start.

*Scene Change*

Sonny wiped the sweat from her forehead before taking a second to look at the flowers she had painstakingly painted. Her dress was covered in blotches of paint and her hair was slightly messy from all the moving around the task had demanded. Nico and Grady had ducked out only 10 minutes into the job, leaving her to do the rest.

"So… What now?" Sonny said to herself as she trudged over to the castle where Tawni now stood.

Not knowing that the question wasn't directed at her, Tawni answered. "Now, we get you cleaned up and into something more… _presentable." _Tawni dragged Sonny inside where she threw dress after dress at her to try on, each one more outrageous than the last. It was only a few minutes before the party when Tawni struck gold with a shimmering purple dress with pale blue accents and black accessories. Tawni styled Sonny's hair into a sleek wavy ponytail resting over one shoulder.

Sonny felt like a princess. She twirled around in the dress a few times before Tawni's sharp nails dug into her arms, forcing her to follow the royal blonde.

"I hear you've been wondering about the identity of the Hatter. He seems to be as interested in you as you are in him. Or so I've heard…" Tawni trailed off. Sonny quirked her head in confusion but said nothing as Tawni pulled her along through the gardens as people started coming in. In came Chastity, then Skylar, Penelope, Nico, Grady and several strangers.

The party was in full swing by the time Zora had arrived, her fuzz covered outfit not sporting a black tie around her neck. And not far behind her, came the Hatter, wearing a masquerade mask and his top hat concealing his hair.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Allison. Would you care to dance?" the Hatter offered his hand to Sonny with a smile. Sonny gave him a once over, knowing she must have seen him before out of the crazy fantasy. She hesitantly took his hand and off they went onto the dance floor. He twirled her around and dipped her, causing her to become extremely dizzy, extremely fast. In concern, the Hatter gently sat her down at a table underneath the shade of a multicolored tree.

"Is this dream to your liking Miss Allison? Am…_I _to your liking?" the Hatter questioned her as she felt a desire to rip off his mask.

"I… don't know. If this is a dream, then why is it I have no idea who you are? And why is it that nobody will tell me anything about you?" Sonny responded, growing more and more frustrated by the second. The Hatter chuckled, a smile etched upon his face.

He placed one hand over his mask and one over his hat as if to rip off both. "You very greatly desire to know more of my identity, do you? Well, as you wish." With a swift movement, he was unmasked and his hair unhidden. It was Chad.

"Chad? It's been you all along?" Sonny asked, unbelieving of the sight before her. Chad only smirked, his brilliant blue eyes gleaming.

"You may call me Chad. To most I am called the Hatter, but in this fantasy, I am known as the Chad Hatter." Chad spoke, his voice a lull. Sonny blinked at his words, unaware of Chad leaning in, ready to kiss the brunette beauty.

Mere seconds before his lips could capture hers, the dizziness of the dancing and the reveal of Chad's identity caused her to… _faint. _

*Scene Change*

"Sonny… Wake up. Come on Sonny. You gotta wake up. It's not nap time!" Chad shook Sonny as her eyes fluttered open. Blearily glancing around, she found herself on the couch from the prop house. All around her were the Randoms plus Chad. She turned towards her friends and then towards Chad.

"How long have I been out?" Sonny asked. She was given hesitant glances.

"Three hours. At least since the time we found you. Marshall went crazy and called 911 in a panic. The paramedics said you just have a minor bruise to your noggin and he wrapped it up for you." Zora explained.

Sonny brought her fingertips to her head and felt the bandages wrapped securely around her head. She met the gaze of her friends and spoke once more. "I had the craziest dream. I was dressed up like Alice from Alice in Wonderland and all of you guys were different characters. It was… cool."

A cough brought Sonny's attention to Chad who had a curious look upon his face. "Umm… Was I in it?" He asked. Sonny gave him a good look before responding.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything further so everyone started leaving the prop house, including Chad. Sonny still rested on the couch, staring at her friends backs as they left. Just before Chad could trail out with the rest, Sonny called to him, "See you later, Chad Hatter." He turned around slightly confused but smiled anyways. And then, he left.

Sonny yawned and pulled the blanket resting on the opposite arm rest of the couch and draped it over herself before shutting her eyes and continuing her dreaming.

A/N: And that's a wrap! This episode has been about 4 months in the making and now, it's finally done!


	8. Won't Say I'm Still in Love

A/N: Hey everybody! Happy Valentine's Day! I said I would get this out Friday but I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day so anyways, I thought this would be a good episode, considering some dramatic revelations that happen. Oops. Well, you'll see…

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC nor have I ever and nor will I ever.

Won't Say I'm Still in Love

"Chloe, my heart aches. I want to feel for you what you feel for me, but sadly, my heart has been stolen by another." Chad stared into Chastity's eyes with a sad expression etched upon his face. They stood in a set of a gazebo at night surrounded by white roses. He opened his mouth to speak again when he got cut off. "CUT!" yelled the director. Chad and Chastity both looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Chastity questioned.

The director shook his head in dismay and spoke once more. "Nothing was wrong with your performance Chastity. It's Chad I'm worried about." With a look of relief, Chastity walked off leaving Chad alone with the director. "Something's up with you lately, Chad. You're acting has been sub-par. You seem distracted and lately, incredibly moody."

Chad glared at the director and stomped off to his dressing room. The director stared at him as he left and let out a sigh. "Fifth time this week he's done this." He muttered to himself.

*Theme Song*

Sonny sat on the loveseat in her and Tawni's dressing room flipping through a magazine. Something caught her eye and she started frantically reading.

"No. Yes. Maybe… I don't know." Sonny muttered to herself as her eyes flitted across the page. Zora, feeling rather annoyed, opened the vent shaft and pulled out a telescope, zooming in on Sonny's magazine.

"What are you reading? 'Are you over your ex?' Are you seriously doing a magazine quiz on whether you're still gaga over Pooper? You don't need some dumb quiz to tell you that you're head over heels. Anyone with eyes could see that." Zora said after seeing the magazine page.

Sonny stood up suddenly and started trying to play it off, all the while her voice rising in octaves. "What? I am_ so_ over him. I'm absolutely over him. I mean, I've dated other guys since breaking up with Chad. I could be taking this quiz about one of the other _many _guys I've dated since Chad. Like Shawn or…" Sonny trailed off at a loss for who else she could name.

"_Right." _Zora replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She proceeded to close the vent shaft and scurry off to spy on some other poor sucker.

"I _am _over Chad. I am." Sonny said to herself, seemingly trying to convince herself. She scanned the quiz again reading the questions. "'Do you think of him often, more than once a day?' Well… _yeah. _I mean, he's always around and we do bump into each other a lot but that doesn't mean I still have feelings for him… 'Do you find yourself whenever smiling when he's around or angry if he's around other girls?' Yeah right!" Sonny continued reading, her voice rising at every answer she gave.

"'Do you avoid anything you did with him while you were dating, i.e. date spots, movie theaters, etc.'" She frowned, realizing she hasn't done a lot of going out to places like that since she broke up with Chad. Suddenly, her face lit up with determination.

It seemed like a light had gone in her head. With a smile and a glance towards the clock, she grabbed her purse off her makeup table and raced out the door, yelling random nonsense.

*Scene Change*

"I _cannot _believe you dragged me here. I had a date tonight with a smoking hot guy from tween gladiators." Tawni complained as Sonny dragged her by the wrist towards the ticket line at the movie theater. All the while, Sonny smiled with glee.

"Oh hush. You'll love this movie! It has a shirtless guy in it…" Sonny prodded. Like Sonny knew she would, Tawni took the bait.

"Who?"

"Zac Efron!" Tawni then squealed with delight. Sonny smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She continued, "Zac is so hot. Those abs. The hair. And those eyes!" Sonny gushed. Tawni nodded her head vigorously and then it became Tawni who was dragging Sonny.

Inside the theater, they took their seat and the previews started. One preview in particular caught Sonny's interest. It started in black in white but slowly turned to color and she noticed how though none of the actors and actresses in the preview could be seen, they all seemed to be saying familiar phrases.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good."

Sonny flicked her own ear as if she thought maybe she heard wrong. She pocked Tawni in the arm. "Tawni? Did the people in that preview say umm… 'Fine.'?" She asked cautiously. Tawni gave her a look that said, 'What are you talking about' and turned back to the screen.

Sonny sighed and returned her attention to the screen as well. Not 10 minutes later the movie started. Zac Efron made his appearance and both girls giggled in delight, Tawni's noticeably more enthusiastic than Sonny's, Sonny's sounding almost… forced.

*Scene Change*

"Chloe. The time has come for me to leave. For me to move on to another love and for you to do as well." Chad recited from his script as he paced back and forth in his dressing room. Suddenly a loud thump came from outside his door. Suspiciously, he tiptoed to the door and opened with urgency.

A guilty looking Nico and Grady stood holding a bucket of purple paint next to a rope. Chad could figure out what they had in mind but decided to play dumb. "What exactly were you two doing outside my dressing room with a bucket of paint and a rope?" Grady looked at his toes in despair.

"Umm… We weren't planning a prank or anything. We were uh..." Grady trailed off unconvincingly. Nico looked to his left as if planning to make a break for it. Before he could though, Chad grabbed both of their shoulders and pulled them into his dressing room.

Chad glared at them for a second before speaking, "I'm gonna let you off the hook this once because I am honestly too tired to deal with you right now. And you're going to stay here for a while I rehearse my lines for MF. I know you two are closet MF fans so you're gonna tell me what's wrong with my acting lately."

Nico looked about ready to insult his acting but lost his nerve at Chad's glare. "Umm… ok." He muttered quietly.

And so the long day of acting began. A montage of Chad reading lines and looking to Nico and Grady for their approval (Weird…) only to find them either shaking their heads, "No." or giving his acting a thumbs down.

Finally, he collapsed on the couch next to them and angrily punched the pillow.

*Scene Change*

Back at the movie theater, Tawni's eyes were glued to the screen, as were Sonny's though hers were staring at something particularly odd. A tuft of blond hair stood out from one of the background actors. And a pair of blue eyes seemed to gleam with confidence. Her eyes widened in realization that she was seeing Chad in the movie. Tawni didn't seem to notice and she tried to control her curiosity.

A few minutes later, she saw Chad again, in fact everywhere she looked on the screen, she saw Chad. Her mind was racing and scared out of her mind at what was happening, she raced out of the theater, leaving Tawni alone. Tawni didn't seem to notice.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she decided to try something besides watching a movie. As the sun was just setting, she decided to watch it from the beach.

As she arrived at the beach, she noticed a couple walking slowly along the after, looking lovingly at each other. The girl was a brunette and the boy was blond. Sonny looked on, as if reminiscing…

*Scene Change*

"Just tell me what's wrong with the way I've been acting." Chad moaned impatiently at witnessing yet _another _thumbs down.

Nico and Grady exchanged glances as if wondering what they should tell him. Finally, Nico decided to speak. "Dude. You have no passion. You're like a hollow shell of the guy you were when you were with Sonny. Ever since she dumped your sorry butt, you've been either mopey or just uninspired to do anything. You got it bad for Sonny…"

Chad pouted throughout the speech and when it was over, he took a breath as if to yell at them but at the last second, said, "I know" instead. Grady's jaw dropped. As did Nico's.

"I guess you could say I l-lo-" Chad started.

Nico cut him off. "No need to pour your heart out to us, dude. We got it." Chad scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "You need something else to get you inspired. Obviously it can't be a new girl since we know _exactly _how you feel about Sonny but maybe there could be something else." Nico made his way over to the computer in the corner and started typing something in. Grady stood over his shoulder, often whispering things in Nico's ear while glancing back at Chad.

"I've got it!" Nico exclaimed. Grady smiled and pumped his fist in the air. Grady pressed print and handed the piece of paper to Chad. He read through the page quickly, a grin growing upon his face.

Chad shook the paper passionately and excitedly said, "This is perfect!" Nico and Grady smiled at him for a second before scurrying off, presumably to continue with their prank.

*Scene Change*

On the white sand of the beach as the moon shone with a glow of radiant white, Sonny walked along the sand, a thoughtful look gracing her features. Her sundress billowed in the breeze and her hair blew behind her majestically. It suddenly seemed as if she was walking through a portal to take her to the past.

Memories flashed in her eyes. Memories of her and Chad at the beach, building a sand castle and holding hands slipped by like the tide rolling in under her feet. Next came the memory of her and Chad's first kiss together. Finally came the breaking point in their relationship, the Tween Choice Awards. Tears pricked her eyes and she sat down, letting her toes touch the edge of wet sand she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin upon them, deep in thought.

*Scene Change*

The movie having finally ended, Tawni rose from her seat and smiled. She then looked to her right to find Sonny not there. She quirked her eyebrow and spoke. "She missed one heck of a movie." She then strutted out of the theater and went home.

*Scene Change*

Over the next few days, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except for Sonny. She was rather quiet and Tawni noticed. At some point, she pulled her to their dressing room. And she closed the door with a slam.

*Scene Change*

"I am torn between two and my heart cannot decide which my true love is. I must run and escape this place. Someday I will return and I will know for sure who my love is. Someday." Chad said passionately while in character. He continued on to run off stage and the lights dimmed.

"That's a wrap everybody! We're done for the week. Chad, excellent job. You've really got your fire back. How'd you do it?" The director asked him.

Chad smiled and loosened his tie. "Let's just say that my mind is somewhere brighter." With that, he walked off.

*Scene Change*

"So Sonny, why are you so mopey lately? And don't even try to give me some baloney about how you're _not _mopey because you are." Tawni asked very interrogational, as if she was in some scene with a good and bad cop, minus the good cop.

Sonny frowned and took a breath. "Maybe… Maybe I'm not as over Chad as I thought." Tawni remained stoic before placing a supportive hand on Sonny's shoulder. She gave her a kind smile, and wrapped her arms around Sonny in a friendly hug.

Tawni finally responded, "You think?"

A/N: So how did you guys enjoy the episode? Pretty serious stuff, huh? What exactly was on that paper Chad read? Who knows... I do. ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Oh! And I have a question… Should I delete the previews and mini bytes from the story so it's all episodes or should I keep them?


	9. The Story Has Now Been Adopted

A/N: I'm really sorry everyone but I just don't have the inspiration anymore to continue. Hopefully, you'll be happy to know that my story has been adopted by another fanfiction author, blookat.

They've already posted an annoucement that they'll be continuing from where I left off and I even gave them my plans to work with so it'll still be similar to what I would have ended up writing. They have the story titled under SWAC Season Three Spazzle's Way if you'd like to search it and follow that.

I'm also up for it if the new adopted author ever wants a little help or something. I already wrote an entire song for the fanfiction that is included in an upcoming episode so I'll probably record that and post a link so you guys can hear it. At some point, I'll probably write a goodbye fic to the fandom since I'll no longer be writing any SWAC stories.

Currenlty, my interests in writing fanfiction are mostly for The Lorax, Rise of the Guardians, Wreck-it-Ralph, and possibly Supernatural once I catch up to the current season.


End file.
